Darkness
by aicchan
Summary: Hanya dengan memikirkan itu, ada sesal yang terselip dalam hatinya. Sesal karena dia tak sempat mengenal sosok Defteros yang sesungguhnya. -Defteros x Asmita fic- Light Sho-ai - Enjoy.


Malam meraja di langit Sanctuary. Memayungi tempat sakral itu dengan gelap yang dihiasi purnama sempurna dihias jutaan bintang yang berkerlip secemerlang harapan semua orang. Dalam keheningan malam saat para penghuni Sanctuary terlelap nyaman dalam balutan selimut, ada satu orang yang masih terjaga.

Dialah Asmita, pemilik Gold Cloth Virgo yang kini berdiri di depan kuilnya tanpa memakai perlengkapannya sebagai seorang Gold Saint dan hanya memakai baju atasan yang nyaris menyentuh lutut dan celana panjang tanpa mengenakan alas kaki. Tak peduli hembusan angin malam yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya, dia beranjak menuruni tangga-tangga penghubung dua belas kuil di Sanctuary. Sejak dia mengemban tugas sebagai salah satu Gold Saint disini sebulan yang lalu, Asmita sering keluar di tengah malam seperti ini, menikmati keheningan yang membuatnya nyaman.

Lepas dari kuil Taurus, dia berbelok menuju ke padang rumput yang tak jauh dari sana. Dari sekitarnya, dia bisa merasakan keberadaan serangga malam dan hewan-hewan liar. Ya, dia memang buta. Namun dia tak membutuhkan mata untuk melihat. Kebutaannya membuat fungsi inderanya yang lain meningkat, jadi Asmita tak pernah merasa terganggu oleh kekurangannya ini.

Langkah kakinya menapaki padang luas itu hingga dia tiba di arena latihan para calon _saint_. Sampai disana dia terkejut, karena masih ada seseorang di arena itu. Asmita merasakan aliran _cosmo_ yang dia kenal, namun juga terasa sedikit berbeda. Langsung saja dia sadar kalau yang dia rasakan itu mirip dengan cosmo milik Gold Saint Gemini, berarti yang ada di arena adalah adik kembar sang Gemini. Asmita ingat tentang 'takdir' bintang Gemini yang diceritakan Pope Sage saat dia datang ke Sanctuary. Saudara kembar yang memiliki nasib bertolak belakang, dimana sang kakak menduduki posisi dalam jajaran Gold Saint, sang adik justru hidup dalam bayangan.

Mungkin karena itu, Asmita merasakan dibalik aliran cosmo yang luar biasa ini, ada jerit kesepian dan kesedihan yang menyesakkan.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_Saint Seiya _**_© Kurumada Masami_

**_Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas_**_ © Teshirogi Shiroi_

**_Darkness_**_ © aicchan_

_Friendship – Angst – Light Sho-ai_

_Defteros - Asmita_

_-Please do not compare to real story-_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Angin berhembus cukup kencang di pagi hari itu. Mendung menggelayut langit Sanctuary, tak memberi tempat pada sang surya untuk bertahta. Meski begitu, kegiatan di Sanctuary tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Para calon saint berlatih di arena diawasi para Silver Saint dan terkadang ditemani para Bronze, sedangkan para Gold Saint berjaga dalam kuil mereka, kadang naik hingga ke Pope's Chamber kalau mereka menerima misi.

Hari ini Asmita pun, seperti biasa, bersemedi di dalam kuilnya. Dia memang sedikit enggan berbaur dengan sesama Gold Saint lainnya. Bukan tanpa alasan, dia mengurung diri di kuil Virgo ini, tapi karena seluruh penghuni Sanctuary ini sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi Holy War yang akan terjadi, setiap langkah Asmita diantara para _saint_, dia merasakan ketakutan, kecemasan, kebimbangan. Itu membuatnya merasa sangat tak nyaman. Jadi lebih baik dia berdiam diri saja, mengosongkan pikiran dari segala kerapuhan dunia. Jika perang yang telah ditakdirkan itu akan datang, percuma lari dan bersembunyi.

Sedang menikmati keheningan dalam meditasinya, suara rintik hujan terdengar lirih di luar sana, tak butuh waktu lama sampai rintik itu berubah jadi hujan deras yang menggaungkan suaranya di kuil yang lengang. Tak terganggu oleh suara hujan, Asmita tetap bermeditasi, akan tetapi dia bereaksi saat merasakan _cosmo_ yang sama seperti yang dia rasakan beberapa malam lalu di arena. _Cosmo_ itu mendekati kuilnya, namun asalnya dari arah samping, di luar tangga penghubung tiap kuil. Rasa penasaran membuat Asmita tanpa sengaja meluaskan lingkup _cosmo_-nya di sekeliling kuil Virgo.

"Aku tak berniat menganggumu."

Asmita tertegun mendengar suara itu. Meski jarak mereka berjauhan, tapi rasanya suara itu berbicara tepat di sebelahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menuju kuil Gemini, aku tak akan masuk dalam kuilmu."

Membiarkan sosok itu berlalu, Asmita bergeming dalam duduknya. 'Tak akan masuk kuil'? Jadi 'bayangan' Gemini itu bahkan tak diizinkan memasuki kuil selain Gemini?

Ada sekelebat emosi asing yang masuk dalam hati Asmita, namun pemuda berambut panjang itu tak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan.

.

Sejak saat itu, Asmita tanpa sadar sering mencari sosok yang baru dia ketahui bernama Defteros itu. Rasa yang tak biasa itu membuat Asmita heran pada dirinya sendiri. Baru kali ini dia merasa begitu penasaran pada seseorang.

Kadang saat Asmita 'melihat' Aspros, dia juga merasakan kehadiran samar Defteros di kejauhan. Berada balam bayang-bayang dan tak menapak dalam terang. Dimanapun Aspros berada, bisa dipastikan Defteros tak akan jauh dari tempat itu. Mengawasi dan menjaga sang kakak dari tempat yang tak terdeteksi oleh siapapun. Namun sejauh apapun Defteros mencoba sembunyi, indera Asmita selalu bisa menemukannya, seolah keberadaan Defteros sudah dihafal oleh seluruh inderanya.

Hari ini Asmita menerima satu misi singkat untuk membantu para penduduk di sebuah desa yang tak jauh dari Sanctuary untuk mencari sumber mata air yang baru. Karena letaknya tak jauh, Asmita bisa kembali ke Sanctuary saat malam menjelang. Hujan kembali turun dengan derasnya, namun Asmita tak mempercepat langkahnya. Pelan dia melewati kuil Aries juga Taurus, membalas sapaan penghuni kuil itu dengan _gesture_ seadanya. Sampai di kuil Gemini, dia tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan Aspros, Gold Saint Gemini. Mungkin sedang pergi menjalankan misi?

Samar dia merasakan cosmo milik Defteros tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda itu tak berada di dalam kuil. Asmita mengalihkan langkahnya dari tangga dan menapak di rerumputan yang tumbuh di sekitar kuil. Dia 'melihat' Defteros berdiri diam di sudut tergelap yang ada di samping kuil Gemini.

"Kenapa kau tidak berteduh di dalam?"

Tak ada jawaban dari saudara kembar Aspros itu. Asmita pun tak memaksa.

"Jika kau tak diizinkan masuk ke dalam kuil Gemini saat Aspros tak ada, kau bisa berteduh di kuilku."

Asmita terkejut pada dirinya sendiri. Selama ini dia lebih suka kalau kuilnya tak didatangi oleh siapapun, namun entah kenapa, dia merasa kalau dia tak bisa membiarkan Defteros begitu saja. Menghindari suasana canggung, Asmita melanjutkan langkahnya melewati kuil Cancer dan Leo hingga akhirnya dia sampai di kuil Virgo. Disana dia melepas Gold Cloth dan masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengeringkan diri dan berganti pakaian.

Begitu dia keluar kamar untuk bermeditasi di tengah kuilnya, Asmita merasakan cosmo Defteros ada di kuilnya. Tak sampai masuk, hanya di beranda luar, namun Asmita tahu pemuda itu terlindung dari hujan. Entah kenapa, dia merasa sudut bibirnya tertarik dan melengkungkan sebuah senyum.

.

Hubungan Asmita dan Defteros tak beranjak lebih dari itu. Mereka tak pernah lagi bertukar sapa, walau terkadang Defteros berteduh di kuil Virgo saat hujan turun dengan deras dan Aspros sedang ada misi. Namun selebihnya, keduanya tak pernah bertemu muka.

Terlebih sejak beberapa waktu belakangan, Asmita merasakan keanehan dalam diri Aspros. Dimulai saat seluruh Gold Saints telah berkumpul di Sanctuary, juga beredarnya rumor bahwa kandidat penerus posisi sebagai Pope di Sanctuary ini adalah Sagittarius Sisyphus. Asmita sendiri merasa kalau andaipun itu benar, Sisyphus memang pantas menduduki jabatan sebagai Pope. Meski dia jarang bertemu dengan Gold Saint Sagittarius itu, Asmita tahu sosok Sisyphus adalah sosok yang disegani dan dihormati oleh semua orang di Sanctuary.

Sejak beredarnya rumor itulah, Asmita merasakan perubahan pada _cosmo_ Aspros. Dulu _cosmo_ Gold Saint Gemini itu selalu memancar kuat, penuh rasa percaya diri dan tak tergoyahkan. Aspros yang dikenal oleh Asmita juga adalah sosok yang sangat memperhatikan adik kembarnya. Menolak fakta kalau Defteros dicap sebagai 'anak pembawa sial' oleh seisi Sanctuary. Namun akhir-akhir ini, Asmita merasakan kemarahan yang luar biasa dari sang Gemini, seolah dia menjelma menjadi orang lain yang hanya dipenuhi oleh dengki dan prasangka.

Firasat buruk Asmita terbukti saat dia dipanggil menghadap sang Pope yang sudah curiga pada perilaku Aspros. Pope Sage meminta agar Asmita berjaga di Pope's Chamber untuk mengantisipasi kedatangan Aspros, yang sangat mungkin, untuk membunuh Pope.

Dan benar saja. Tengah malam saat awan mendung berarak untuk menggeser bulan dari singgasana dan menyambarkan petir yang bergemuruh memekakkan telinga, Pope's Chamber kedatangan sosok yang tak pernah disangka. Bukan Aspros, melainkan Defteros.

Asmita, yang diperintahkan untuk tidak menampakkan diri sampai saat yang diperlukan, bergeming dan merasakan keanehan dalam kekacauan _cosmo_ milik Aspros. Cosmo itu tak lagi mengalir harmonis dan dinamis, melainkan porak poranda bagai dedaunan yang pasrah diterjang badai. Asmita merasakan cosmo Defteros menjerit karena siksaan yang tak dimengerti olehnya, yang pasti, ada yang mengontrol tindakan Defteros dengan cara yang amat menyiksa.

Tak lama Aspros muncul, bersikap seolah dia menyesali bahwa adik kembarnya memiliki niatan untuk membunuh sang Pope. Seluruh indera Asmita bereaksi pada cosmo Aspros yang dipenuhi kegelapan. Terasa janggal bagi seorang Gold Saint yang mengenakan Gold Cloth kehormatan.

Akhirnya Asmita keluar dari 'persembunyian'nya dan menghalangi Aspros yang hendak menyenang Pope. Dia berusaha tetap bersikap tenang dan tak mengacuhkan geliat amarah dalam hatinya. Sebagai seorang Gold Saint, dia harus menjalani perintah Pope padanya, meski itu berarti dia harus berhadapan dengan Defteros yang berada dalam kendali Demon Emperor Fist milik Aspros.

Saat berhadapan dengan Defteros, Asmita merasakan keanehan dalam diri pemudia itu. Dari raungan cosmo-nya yang berbahaya, Asmita merasakan satu keengganan dalam diri Defteros, seakan ada jerit sunyi yang meneriakkan kalau dia tak ingin bertarung. bahwa dia tak ingin melukai siapapun.

Barulah Asmita mengerti apa yang membuat jiwa Defteros begitu tersiksa. Bukan hanya karena pengaruh teknik milik Aspros, tapi juga karena selama ini Defteros terlalu 'pasrah' menjadi 'bayangan' Aspros hingga dia tak mencoba mencegah kakaknya meski sudah merasakan keanehan pada diri Gold Saint Gemini itu. Asmita tak memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Defteros, karena Asmita tahu pemuda itu sudah memiliki jawabannya sejak dulu. Namun peran Defteros sebagai 'bayangan' terlah menutup akal pikirannya sendiri.

Raungan petir dan sambaran kilat seakan menggetarkan tiang-tiang batu penyangga Pope's Chamber. Asmita berdiri tanpa suara memandang adegan akhir dari nasib kembar Gemini yang kini salah satunya telah menjadi raga tanpa nyawa yang terbalut kilau Gold Cloth Gemini.

Hujan mungkin telah berubah menjadi badai di luar sana, namun yang didengar Asmita hanya bisik keheningan yang mengiris. Terngiang suara Pope yang berkata bahwa Sisyphus telah menolak tawaran untuk menjadi Pope, bahwa Aspros sesungguhnya adalah kandidat utama tanpa pesaing lagi. Masih teringat suara patah sang Pope yang begitu sedih saat menyesali bahwa Aspros justru tak berhasil melewati ujian terakhir darinya.

Tetap berdiri di tempatnya, Asmita tak berkata saat Defteros membopong jenazah kakak kembarnya dan mengatakan kalau dia akan pergi ke gunung Kanon untuk menjadi seorang iblis. Bukan cahaya, bukan bayangan. Pope Sage meminta agar Defteros menyimpan Gold Cloth Gemini, untuk suatu hari nanti, saat Defteros memenuhi panggilan takdirnya.

Akhirnya sosok Defteros pun menghilang di kegelapan malam, meninggalkan kepiluan yang selamanya akan tersimpan antara mereka.

Sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya membuat Asmita menoleh. Terasa _cosmo_ lembut mengalir padanya, Pope sedang tersenyum, "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Asmita. Kembalilah ke kuilmu dan beristirahatlah!"

Asmita tak beranjak.

Agaknya sang Pope mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Gold Saint Virgo itu, "Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku yang pikirkan alasan untuk pada Gold Saint lainnya. Masalah ini jangan sampai tersebar keluar. Aku ingin kau berjanji padaku!"

Asmita hanya bisa mengangguk. Kemudian, setelah membungkukkan badannya, Asmita berbalik meninggalkan Pope dalam kesedihannya. Sang Virgo membiarkan tubuh dan Gold Cloth miliknya basah oleh tetes-tetes dingin yang seolah turun tiada henti dari langit. Dia pun meninggalkan Pope's Chamber, menuju ke Kuil Pisces melalui jalan rahasia yang diketahui para penghuni Sanctuary untuk menghindari kebun mawar beracun yang menjadi perlindungan terkuat agar tak ada penyusup yang bisa mencapai tempat tinggal Sang Pope. Kuil Pisces, Aquarius dan Capricorn terasa sepi, mungkin penghuninya sudah tidu, tak heran, karena ini sudah sangat larut.

Sampai di bagian belakang kuil Sagittarius, langkah Asmita terhenti begitu merasakan sang pemilik kuil berdiri tak jauh darinya. Bahan di tengah dinginnya hujan seperti ini, _cosmo_ milik Sisyphus terasa sangat hangat.

"Apa yang terjadi, Asmita?" Tanya Sisyphus.

Sekali lagi Asmita mengurung semua emosi yang dia rasakan, tak mengizinkan kelemahannya terlihat, "Bukan hal penting."

"Tapi aku merasakan _cosmo_ tak beraturan dari arah Pope's Chamber dan mendadak semua tenang lagi. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Grand Pope?"

"Pope Sage baik-baik saja. Beliau akan menjelaskannya sendiri jika dirasa perlu."

Sisyphus memandang 'junior'nya itu, "—Lalu kau, Asmita? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Asmita terkejut, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu."

"Karena wajahmu seperti orang yang sedang ingin menangis."

Nyaris saja Asmita menyerah dan menceritakan segalanya, namun dia masih bisa bertahan, "Tangisan tak akan merubah apapun. Kalaupun ada yang terjadi, itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Permisi." Memacu langkahnya sedikit lebih cepat, Asmita meninggalkan kuil Sagittarius dan menuju kuilnya sendiri dengan jalur di luar tangga yang seolah tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Di setiap langkahnya, entah apa alasannya, Asmita tahu bahwa setelah ini dia tak akan bisa lagi bertemu dengan Defteros. Hanya dengan memikirkan itu, ada sesal yang terselip dalam hatinya. Sesal karena dia tak sempat mengenal sosok Defteros yang sesungguhnya…

.

Waktu terus berjalan.

Sejak insiden Gemini di Pope's Chamber, Asmita semakin mengasingkan diri dari keramaian. Dia tak pernah meninggalkan kuil keenam di Sanctuary itu kecuali jika ada urusan yang sangat mendesak. Untuk apa memikirkan dunia yang semakin lama semakin tak beraturan ini? Yang ada hanya kekacauan dan kerusakan. Manusia-manusia bodoh yang terjerumus dalam emosi dan menyesatkan jiwa mereka sendiri. Semua jadi terasa tak berarti, kalaupun dunia ini hancur, bagi Asmita mungkin itu adalah yang terbaik, agar tak lebih banyak lagi manusia yang menderita di dalamnya.

Lalu saat bunga pertama mekar di musim semi Sanctuary, Sagittarius Sisyphus kembali bersama inkarnasi Athena di zaman ini. Tak seperti Athena di kehidupan sebelumnya, Athena kali ini memilih untuk terlahir kembali sebagai seorang gadis manusia biasa dan tak lahir di bawah patung Athena, namun di sebuah desa kecil di Italy.

Asmita, memenuhi panggilan sang Pope, hadir di Pope's Chamber saat Sasha, nama Athena di kehidupan ini, akan memasuki ruangan sang paling utama di Sanctuary. Berlutut di samping Pope, Asmita mendengar gadis kecil itu masih setengah terisak. Dia tak habis pikir, kenapa Athena rela hidup sebagai manusia dengan segala kekurangannya? Dewi macam apa yang membuang seluruh kemuliaannya dan merendahkan seperti itu? Apa dewi seperti ini bisa menjadi penuntun jalan bagi para _saint_ dan bagi para manusia?

Dengan kembalinya Athena ke Sanctuary, genderang Holy War mulai bergema. Geliat panik dan takut kembali menyusup di celah hati para saint. Membawa bayang-bayang gelap yang membuat perasaan jadi tak enak. Karenanya sekali lagi Asmita menghabiskan waktu untuk bersemedi di dalam kuilnya, lebih baik dari pada membuang energi dengan sia-sia.

Dalam satu waktu yang tak disangka oleh Asmita, sang Athena turun hingga ke kuil Virgo dengan langkah mengendap. Gadis cilik itu terkejut saat Asmita mengetahui kehadirannya walau matanya tertutup. Sasha terkejut saat menegtahui kalau salah satu Gold Saint di Sanctuary ini ternyata buta, tapi Asmita lebih terkejut lagi karena gadis cilik itu mengatakan hal yang mirip dengan apa yang pernah Sisyphus katakan padanya dulu. Bahwa wajahnya tampak seperti sedang bersedih.

Asmita tak mengerti kenapa mereka menyangka kalau dia sedang bersedih?

Tidak.

Dia tak sedang bersedih.

Tapi…

Benarkah?

Sekelebat dia teringat pada kehampaan di kuil Gemini dan tragedi yang disaksikan olehnya di Pope's Chamber. Kejadian yang sampai saat ini masih tersimpan rapat antara dirinya dan Pope. Asmita beranjak dari posisi semedinya dan kemudian melangkah keluar dari kuil Virgo. Sengaja dia melewati jalanan berumput agar tak perlu melewati kuil-kuil di bawahnya sebelum dia mencapai kuil Gemini. Dia tahu kalau banyak kabar tak sedap beredar di Sanctuary berkenaan tentang dirinya. Meski begitu dia tak mencoba menyangkal apapun, terserah saja apa yang orang lain pikirkan.

Kuil Gemini terasa dingin dan asing. Kuil tak berpenghuni itu membisu, mati dalam seluruh indera Asmita. Tiang-tiang retaknya menceritakan tentang waktu yang memakan kokohnya mereka dimasa lalu. Lantai-lantai batu yang menguak terbuka mengisahkan tentang lembab yang merapuhkan mereka. Debu yang menumpuk menjadi bukti seolah angin pun enggan berhembus di dalam kehampaan ini.

Asmita berhenti tepat di tengah kuil itu. Tak terawa apapun, bahkan hawa kehidupan serangga kecil di sekitar kuil ini, seolah seluruh tanah di sekitar menjadi tempat terlarang bagi para makhluk hidup.

Kekosongan itu membuat satu nama meluncur tanpa bisa dicegah oleh Asmita. Satu nama yang entah sejak kapan menjadi nama yang penting baginya.

"Defteros…"

.

#

.

Tahun berlalu, setelah Athena yang kembali ke Sanctuary, kini Pegasus, sang _saint_ yang selalu mendampingi Athena sejak jaman mitologi pun telah pulang. Pertanda bahwa Holy War akan segera dimulai telah tampak di seluruh penjuru dunia. Para Gold Saint pun kini lebih banyak siaga di Sanctuary dan tak menerima misi yang mengharuskan mereka untuk pergi. Gaung peperangan sudah berkumandang begitu dekat dan para _spectre_ bawahan Hades pun mulai merangkak naik dari dunia kematian.

Selama itu pula Asmita tetap pada rutinitasnya untuk bermeditasi, memisahkan diri dari kehidupan dunia. Tanpa perlu Asmita meninggalkan kuilnya, dia tahu duka tengah melanda Sanctuary karena Gold Saint Pisces, Albafica, gugur dalam pertempuran melawan salah satu _spectre_. Namun begitu, tak ada riak emosi yang dirasakan oleh Asmita. Dia justru semakin tenggelam dalam meditasinya, bahkan hingga menembus ke Underwold, tempat hidup para _spectre_.

Menyembunyikan kesadarannya di tempat terdalam Underworld membuat Asmita menemukan sesuatu yang tak dia kira ada di tanah kematian itu. Di tengah hawa kematian yang menyesakkan, Asmita merasakan detak kehidupan, dan dia menemukannya di dalam sebuah pohon yang menghasilkan buah bernama mokurenji. Pohon yang merupakan satu-satunya sumber kehidupan yang ada di Underworld. Asmita memutuskan untuk tetap berada di Underworld dan mempelajari kenapa pohon seperti itu bisa tumbuh dan hidup di dunia yang seharusnya hanya dihuni mereka yang tak lagi memiliki napas kehidupan. Hingga dia mencapai kesimpulan bahwa diatas _seventh_ _sense_, masih ada _eighth sense_ yang merupakan puncak cosmo tertinggi yang bisa dicapai manusia.

Saat mempelajari tentang _eighth sense_ inilah Asmita bertemu dengan Tenma, saint Pegasus yang memegang peranan penting dalam setiap Holy War. Asmita tak menyangka remaja belia seperti tenma mampu mengusik pendiriannya untuk tidak lagi terlibat dengan urusan dunia. Dia memang tak bisa melihat, tapi seluruh inderanya bereaksi pada semangat dan tekad yang terpancar dari Tenma. Sebenarnya mudah bagi Asmita untuk mengalahkan Tenma, namun sifat keras kepala pemuda itu membuat Asmita jadi penasaran pada apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Akhirnya setelah meminta Tenma mengumpulkan 108 buah mokurenji, Asmita kembali ke kuil Virgo untuk sekali lagi mencoba menapak pada jalan kehidupan di samping Athena.

Dia pun menuju ke Athena's Colossus, dimana Sasha, yang telah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa dengan _cosmo_ sang Dewi perang, berdiri seraya mengalirkan _cosmo_-nya untuk melindungi Sanctuary dari pengaruh buruk akibat kemunculan _spectre_. Asmita, untuk pertama kalinya, berlutut dengan suka rela di hadapan gadis itu.

"Apa keraguanmu sudah hilang, Asmita?" Tanya Sasha dengan suara lembut sekaligus berwibawa. Gadis ini telah menjadi Athena seutuhnya.

Asmita menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf atas sikap saya yang kurang sopan selama ini, Athena."

Sasha tersenyum, "Tak perlu dipikirkan. Dengan posisimu, wajar jika kau ingin sendiri karena kemampuanmu untuk merasakan apa yang tak dirasakan orang lain." Sasha memandang Gold Saint Virgo itu, "Kau bertemu dengan Tenma di Underworld, kan? Apa pendapatmu tentangnya?"

"—Emosional, bodoh, nekad, tapi dia memiliki rasa kemanusiaan yang tulus." Asmita tertegun mendengar suara tawa lirih dari Athena. Bentuk sebuah rasa lega dan syukur yang amat sangat. Asmita membayangkan kalau gadis ini pastilah sangat cantik. "Athena, saya punya satu permintaan…"

.

Kemudian Asmita pun menuju ke Jamir untuk menunaikan 'misi' dalam kehidupannya. Setelah sekian lama mengumpulkan _cosmo_ dengan cara bermeditasi, akhirnya tiba saat untuk mempergunakannya.

Sekali lagi Asmita bertemu dengan Tenma. Dia cukup heran karena Tenma berhasil bertahan sejauh ini dengan _cloth_ yang bisa dibilang 'setengah mati'. Untunglah mereka ada di Jamir bersama Hakurei, guru dari satu-satunya Gold Saint yang mampu memperbaiki _cloth_ yang rusak. Dengan memberikan darahnya sendiri pada _cloth_ Pegasus, Asmita melihat bagaimana Hakurei dengan mudah memulihkan kondisi _cloth_ yang sudah berantakan itu menjadi seperti baru lagi.

Setelah menyerahkan urusan para spectre yang mengepung tempat mereka pada Tenma, Yato dan Yuzuriha, Asmita menerima 108 buah mokurenji yang telah dijalin menjadi semacam tasbih. Asmita pun melangkah menuju puncak menara Jamir.

Angin berhembus dari jendela yang ada di sana, membuat Asmita tersenyum. Ini sungguh angin yang baik… hari yang baik…

.

"ASMITA!"

Teriakan Tenma tak membuat Asmita menoleh. Kedua matanya yang buta kini terbuka karena efek peningkatan _cosmo_ hingga titik tertinggi yang membuat seluruh inderanya berfungsi berlipat kali dari kondisi normal.

"Ah… Kau kah itu, Tenma?" Asmita memandang hamparan pegunungan yang mengelilingi wilayah itu, "Kini aku bisa melihat ternyata dunia begitu indah. Aku bisa melihat cahaya di kejauhan. Aku yakin ada desa di sana."

Angin berhembus cukup kencang, mengajak jubah dan helai panjang rambut Asmita menari bersamanya.

"Manusia hidup dengan masalah dan kesedihan, namun masih memiliki momen untuk tersenyum." Barulah Asmita menoleh dan memandang wajah Tenma, "Ah… wajahmu jauh lebih muda dari apa yang aku bayangkan." Dia tersenyum melihat wajah Tenma yang tampak seperti hendak menangis itu. Asmita pun kembali menikmati dunia yang terbentang di hadapannya, "Saat di Underworld maupun saat ini, kau merefleksikan Athena di kedua matamu."

Sudah usai…

Masa hidupnya yang singkat ini telah berakhir. Asmita menerimanya, karena takdir seorang manusia adalah untuk menjemput ajalnya.

Andaipun ada penyesalan… mungkin Asmita menyesal, karena sampai akhir dia tak pernah bisa tahu bagaimana wajah rekan-rekannya di Sanctuary. Athena, Pope, para Gold Saint…

Defteros…

.

#

.

Gemuruh membahana dan guncangan di tanah membuat penduduk setempat refleks memandang pada sosok gunung berapi yang ada di dekat sana. Asap tebal berkumpul di atas kawah berisi lava yang siap meletus kapan saja. Namun tak lama semua menjadi tenang lagi, para penduduk pun kembali meneruskan kegiatan mereka, tak mendengar raung yang menggema dari dalam gunung berapi itu. Di tengah lava yang menggelegak dengan suhu panas yang mematikan, berdirilah seorang pria berkulit gelap dan berambut biru pucat yang panjang tergerai. Dia berdiri di tengah lava itu seakan berdiri di sebuah telaga bening yang sejuk.

Defteros memandang langit kelabu yang menggantung di atas sana. Tatapannya hampa saat merasakan _cosmo_ yang selalu dia rasakan, kini menghilang sempurna. Beberapa waktu lalu memang _cosmo_ itu terasa menipis, mungkin karena sang pemilik berada di tempat jauh, namun Defteros masih bisa merasakannya. Namun saat ini, _cosmo_ itu lenyap. Tak lagi tersisa.

"Asmita…"

Satu nama yang berarti baginya. Satu nama yang bisa menerima keberadaan dirinya saat yang lain menyangkal.

Sekelebat bayangan helai pirang yang halus tergerai tergambar di hadapan Defteros. Bingkai sempurna untuk paras rupawan yang terkurung dalam kegelapan.

Kegelapan.

Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa sosok Asmita tak bisa lepas dari ingatan Defteros.

Dia tak diizinkan untuk menikmati indahnya dunia di bawah siraman cahaya, dan Asmita juga tak bisa menikmati semua itu. Keduanya hidup berdampingan dalam dunia tanpa cahaya. Ya—memang itulah benang merah menghubungkan mereka.

.

Laju waktu sudah tak berarti bagi Defteros. Namun semakin lama dia merasakan kalau hawa kehancuran semakin pekat, dan dimasa yang penuh ketidakpastian itu, Pegasus Tenma datang padanya.

Bocah yang hanya bermodal nekad dan selalu berkata ingin menjadi lebih kuat untuk melindungi Athena. Defteros menyangka bocah itu akan lari tunggang langgang seperti semua _saint_ yang berharap untuk bisa 'berguru' padanya, tapi nyatanya, Tenma berhasil bertahan dari semua latihan yang diberikan oleh Defteros, bahkan untuk sekejap, bocah itu berhasil menembus _seventh sense_ yang setara dengan para Gold Saint.

Defteros duduk dan memandang Tenma yang terkapar pingsan di luar kawah karena terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menghentikan letusan gunung Kanon. Sesungguhnya Defteros tak pernah berpikir kalau Tenma benar-benar sanggup menyelesaikan 'ujian akhir' darinya. Tapi itu juga menjadi bukti bagi Defteros, bahwa harapan belum hilang, bahwa masih ada yang begini setia pada Athena.

Bukan hanya itu saja yang menarik perhatian Defteros. Dia melirik pada _cloth_ Pegasus yang tersimpan di tempatnya. Dari _cloth_ itu, dia bisa merasakan _cosmo_ milik Asmita.

Lost Canvas buah karya Hades terhampar luas di langit malam, indah sekaligus mematikan. Defteros menengadahkan kepala memandang lukisan kematian itu.

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku kedatangan banyak tamu. Bahkan dia yang sudah tiada."

Seiring hembusan angin nan lembut, sosok Asmita muncul di _cloth_ milik Tenma. Wujudnya tampak samar dan -jika bukan sekedar ilusi mata- berpedar tipis dalam naungan bulan yang menggantung bisu.

"Malam bulan purnama yang indah. Bukan begitu, Defteros?" Asmita tersenyum pada pria di sampingnya.

"—Aku tak menyangka kau akan muncul hanya karena darah yang kau berikan pada _cloth_ Pegasus itu." Defteros tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit.

"Ini hanya salah satu permainan takdir." Asmita ikut menengadahkan matanya, namun dia yang kini hanya berwujud roh, tak lagi bisa melihat, "Kau banyak berubah, Defteros. Aku tak menyangka kau mau repot dan mengangkat seseorang sebagai muridmu. Tapi tetap saja, berkatmu, Tenma bisa menguasai _seventh sense _meski belum sempurna."

Defteros mendengus, "Itu hanya salah satu caraku untuk membunuh waktu."

Asmita masih tersenyum, kali ini menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Defteros, "Kurasa kau iri padanya. Karena dia bisa memakai kekuatannya untuk melindungi."

Barulah Defteros memandang sosok transparan di sampingnya, "Apa maksudmu?" dia mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mencengkram pergelangan tangan Asmita, namun yang tertangkap hanyalah udara kosong. Untuk sedetik, raut wajah Defteros membeku.

"… Wujudku ini semata hanya karena sisa dari _eighth sense_… tak nyata…" Asmita mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya seakan dia sedang menyentuh jemari Defteros yang masih terkepal.

Tanpa sadar Defteros menahan nafas, membayangkan akan merasakan kehangatan di sentuhan itu, namun sekali lagi… tak terasa apa-apa, "—Asmita…"

Raut wajah Asmita melembut, "Kau orang yang kut, Defteros. Jangan mengisolasi dirimu di pulau seperti ini."

Defteros membuka telapak tangannya, lalu bersikap seolah dia sedang menggenggam jemari Asmita, "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kali ini berikan jawabmu, Asmita!"

Angin bertiup cukup kencang saat Asmita membungkuk dan 'memeluk' Defteros, "Bertarunglah. Untuk Athena, untuk dirimu sendiri… untukku."

Kedua mata Defteros tak sanggup berkedip saat Asmita memandangnya dengan senyum yang selalu dia suka.

"Aku memintamu sebagai pengingat bahwa kau adalah orang yang kuat, juga anggaplah ini permintaan terakhir dari teman lamamu."

Tangan Defteros kembali terulur, mencoba menyentuh helai halus yang tergerai di sisi wajah Asmita, "Apa aku bisa?"

"Kau pasti bisa. Aku tahu kau bisa. Gold Saint Gemini, Defteros."

Butiran putih lembut menggantikan wujud Asmita yang menghilang dari hadapan Defteros.

Pria berkulit gelap itu mengepalkan tangannya sampai terasa sakit. Apakah ini adalah waktunya untuk menebus dosa masa lalu? Apakah tiba saat baginya untuk memakai Gold Cloth Gemini warisan sang kakak untuk bertempur demi Athena? Apa dia bisa… mewujudkan keinginan terakhir Asmita?

Defteros berdiri dan memandang Tenma yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Jaga _cloth_ itu baik-baik, Pegasus. Karena pertempuran yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai."

Dia pun berbalik dan melangkah kembali ke dalam kawah gunung berapi. Bagai menembus air terjun biasa, dia menembus aliran lava panas dan masuk ke gua yang ada di baliknya, dimana Gold Cloth Gemini tersimpan selama ini.

"Aspros… mulai saat ini aku akan menggantikan posisimu sebagai Gold Saint Gemini. Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu. Meski akhirnya waktu hidupku berakhir, aku akan tetap menjadi adikmu."

Gelegak suara lava menjadi irama yang mengisi kekosongan suara di sana. Hawa panas membara meliputi tubuh Defteros.

"Aku akan pergi. Meski harus menembus ujung kegelapan. Aku akan mengakhiri semua kegilaan ini."

Gemuruh mengguncang tanah di sekitar gunung Kanon dan lava menggelegak semakin tak beraturan, bereaksi pada ledakan _cosmo_ milik seseorang yang telah menapak di jalan yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh siapapun.

_"Lihat aku, Asmita! Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu lagi."_

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_THE END_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

*krik*

Halo? Masih pada bangun? *kasih kopi ke yang baca* Mohon maaf dengan segala deskripsi yang berjubel ga jelas ini. Soalnya klo kebanyakan dialog, malah gak dapet kesan angst-nya #kemudiansayakabur Maaf juga kalo pada OOC. Huhuhuhu #kuburdiri

Kalo masih kuat, mohon beri masukan, saran dan kritiknya ya. Makasih XD

-Didedikasikan sebagai peringatan fic saya yang ke-170 dengan tanggal publish nan cantik 20-12-2012-

Makasih buat semua yang setia selalu membaca dan memberi saya dukungan untuk tetap berkarya XD #peluksemua


End file.
